


autosole

by madeh18



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward ending, Day5: Long, F/M, Flash Fic, Octoberabble, Romance, bodo amat crack, hasil maso tengah malem
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Karena jika bersama Lovino, perjalanan yang (seharusnya) sangat panjang akan terasa sebentar.





	autosole

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Power milik Himaruya Hidekaz. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

Kalau saja Sakura mampu untuk mengintip speedometer, mungkin kecepatan laju mobil ini hampir mencapai 150 km/jam. Tipikal Lovino.

Hanya saja Sakura benar-benar mual sekarang. Ia sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk mengirimkan kode tersirat, tetapi nihil. Lovino terlihat begitu fokus menyetir. Gadis itu khawatir jika mengatakannya secara langsung pada saat seperti ini, justru akan membahayakan keselamatan mereka. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa mengingatkan pemuda itu sebelum berangkat. Padahal perjalanan mereka masih sangat panjang.

Napoli – Milan.

 

* * *

 

Dua setengah jam berlalu dan mereka sudah sampai di wilayah Kota Roma. Sakura menghela napas panjang ketika Lovino membelokkan mobil ke rest area Flaminia.

“Kau tidak apa, Sakura?” Mungkin akhirnya Lovino sadar bahwa gadis yang duduk di sebelah kanannya sudah berwajah pucat pasi.

Sontak Sakura menggeleng. Ia tidak baik-baik saja.

Namun respon Lovino sangat tak terduga, pemuda itu tersenyum lega lalu kembali mengemudikan mobil ke arah jalan tol setelah bensin terisi penuh.

_Tasukete kudasai, Kami-samaaa!_

 

* * *

 

Kali ini mereka berhenti di rest area Aglio, wilayah Kota Firenze.

“Kita makan dulu.”

Sakura mengangguk saja dan mengikuti pemuda itu melangkah karena ia pun baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sini.

Rasa mualnya sudah mereda karena pada setengah perjalanan mereka, Lovino mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan di bawah 100 km/jam.

 

* * *

 

Kesempatan yang Sakura tunggu-tunggu tiba setelah mereka selesai makan. Lovino bilang ia cukup lelah, maka mereka akan istirahat di sini beberapa menit lagi.

“Lovino-kun?”

“Ya?”

“Jangan mengebut lagi ya.” Sakura memasang senyum terbaiknya. Tidak lebar, tetapi sarat akan permohonan.

“ _Si_.” Lovino mengangguk dan menghela napas. Mungkin sudah bosan dengan hal ini. Bukannya pemuda itu tidak peduli dengan ketakutan dan rasa mual yang selalu dialami oleh Sakura. Namun, kebiasaan itu sudah mendarah daging. Yang sering membuat bosan adalah kesalahannya sendiri yang selalu terulang. “M-maafkan aku. Kau masih mual? Perlu kita membeli obat?” Sakura menggeleng. “Kau yakin?”

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul, menatap netra amber Lovino dengan lembut, “Ada alasan lain mengapa aku tidak suka Lovino-kun mengebut.”

“A-apa mengenai keselamatan kita di perjalanan? Bukankah aku sudah menaati peraturan lalu lintas untuk mencegah hal itu?” Lovino menghindari tatapan netra amber teduh Sakura sekarang. Mungkin pembelaannya memang tidak berguna, “Ya walaupun dengan kecepatan maksimal, _dammit_...”

“Bukan.” Lovino kembali menyelisik ke arah gadis itu, mencari jawaban. “Apakah Lovino-kun tidak pernah menyadarinya?” Gadis itu berhenti, menyisipkan beberapa helaian rambut hitamnya di pelipis sebelah kanan ke belakang telinga. “Waktuku bersama Lovino-kun selalu sebentar. Setidaknya terasa sebentar.” Ia kini mulai menunduk, memperhatikan sisa air teh di cangkir. Menatap refleksi kilatan netranya sendiri yang tengah gugup. “Dalam perjalanan kita yang sangat panjang ini, aku ingin setidaknya waktuku bersama Lovino-kun menjadi lebih lama.”

Tak ada jawaban setelah itu. Sakura sendiri masih takut akan reaksi Lovino. Namun, ia penasaran. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mengangkat kepala. Lalu menemukan pemuda itu termenung dan menutupi sebagian wajah dengan punggung tangan. Wajah Lovino terlihat sangat merah sekarang, seperti buah tomat. Sakura sontak tertawa kecil.

“D-diam lah, _bella_. Kau membuatku malu, _dammit_.”

 

* * *

 

Lovino merangkul bahu Sakura begitu keluar dari restoran. Pemuda itu lalu berbisik, “Aku pastikan perjalanan ini akan terasa lama.”

Seketika ia menyesal atas pengakuannya tadi.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuhuuu, saya kembali lagi dengan pelampung kesayangan, RomaFempan ~ Terima kasih sudah mampir yaa. ;)


End file.
